


In the Kingdom of the Blind

by owlmoose



Category: Ace Attorney
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Genprompt Bingo, Internal Monologue, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Rise From the Ashes, Miles Edgeworth contemplates the life of a prosecutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Kingdom of the Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by two prompts: "Coming of Age" from Genprompt Bingo and "Druxy: Something which looks good on the outside, but is actually rotten inside."

It was a long, slow walk from the courtroom back to Miles Edgeworth’s office that afternoon, at the conclusion of the trial of Lana Skye. He had lost the case — to Phoenix Wright, yet again. What kind of a failure did that make him, anyway?

And yet, he thought as he made his way across the street, into the prosecutor’s building, up the elevator to his office, justice had been served by his defeat. If he’d won the case… if he’d allowed two innocent women to take the fall for the crimes of Damon Gant… could he really have counted that as a success? What would that have made him? Better or worse than a failure?

He walked into his office and straight to the window, resting the heels of his hands against the frame. The view from this room was spectacular. He could see the courthouse, of course, and across town to the police department. A lovely building, really, its windows gleaming gold in the rays of the setting sun. A beauty that hid the dark lies housed within. How many of the detectives and officers there were like Gant? Mouthing words about truth and justice, but really rotten to the core? And the prosecutors’ office didn’t fare much better. How many more Manfred von Karmas lurked here, prosecutors obsessed with their own perfect records to the point that they would kill to protect them?

Some people, he knew, thought Edgeworth was one of those prosecutors. Maybe once he had been. Well, no more! he decided, with a furious shake of his head. But if he wasn’t like that, then what was he? Was he even a prosecutor at all?

Too many questions! Edgeworth slapped his hand against the smooth glass. He was not a man who cared for questions, especially not rhetorical questions; Edgeworth preferred answers. Good, solid, safe answers, not subject to change.

He sighed and turned away from the window, and his eyes fell on the shiny green-and-gold trophy he had thrown on the sofa. “Hmph.” He picked it up and looked at the bottom, at the name “Von Karma” emblazoned twenty times in a row. Once a proud name, a legacy to which he’d hoped to attach himself. No longer. Now it almost made him sick to see their names listed in such close proximity. Was this what it meant to grow up? To see your childhood idols for what they really were, their legacies reduced to ashes?

Edgeworth ran his finger down the list, pausing at Neil Marshall, second from the bottom. A black mark had to be etched next to that name as well. Not that it was Neil’s fault, but… “King of Prosecutors?” he muttered to himself. “Better to say King of Frauds, Bullies, and Liars.” He dropped the trophy on the sofa, where it bounced off the cushions and onto the floor. It landed with a clatter that echoed through the room; he was tempted to kick it, hard, but he couldn’t summon the energy to care that much. Instead, he let he sank down in his chair and let darkness fall while he considered his next move. And whether there were any further moves left to make.


End file.
